


大海的叹息

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Proxime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Relationships: 晚海





	大海的叹息

大海在东方沉吟，浪涛寂灭，云卷云舒。惊涛拍岸之声翻腾回荡，海鸥在云层间展翅翱翔。  
北海从一床皱乱的银绸上翻滚下来，晚钟卧在床上居高临下地看着他。他伸出一只手，说：“需要我帮你上来吗？”  
“不要。”北海打开他的手，心知他脸上一定是一副嘲讽的笑，“谁像你一样做完就把人从床上踹下来。”  
“我睡觉不喜欢有别人在旁边，你应该庆幸现在已经是早晨。”晚钟把手收回来，慢吞吞地套上睡衣，“早安，北海。”  
“早安，混蛋。”北海叹了口气。  
他揉揉眼睛，环视这个奇妙的房间。这里有淡蓝色的墙壁，浪花白的双人床，深蓝色的枕头，橡木衣柜和衣帽架，衣帽架上挂着一顶贝雷帽。清晨的阳光和鸟鸣声正渐渐从窗外传来，愈发让人愉悦。昨晚北海在这里交出了他的第一次，清晨的微冷多少让他记起了这个事实。  
北海穿好衣服，下到客厅。晚钟正坐在沙发上看着他，问道：“我们有什么可以吃的？”  
“这是你家。你问我这个问题有什么意义？”北海耸耸肩，也坐到沙发上。晚钟说：“我以为你会做饭。”  
“我当然会，但不会做给你吃。”北海拿出手机看看时间，发现晚钟给他发了条消息——冰箱冷藏室的照片。里面的食材相当丰富。  
“好……就让我看看我们可以吃什么。”他又叹口气，站起身来去开冰箱门。  
冰箱里有猪肉、芹菜、青椒、辣椒、牛奶和鸡蛋。北海随手拿了两样，又放回去两样，决定今天早晨就煎个鸡蛋。  
“只有这个？东西不是挺多的吗。”晚钟看着他走进厨房，问道。  
“是啊。早上要吃炒菜还是猪排呢。”  
“不如你都做了吧。”  
“我要是没看错，现在才七点钟左右。”  
“那就回床上再来一发。”  
“……麻婆！”

于是他们吃完过于丰盛的早餐又回到床上相拥而眠。晚钟躺在床上说大概中午也不用起来了，北海说他不要再来一发，被晚钟拉进被窝。  
“我美好的周末从被麻婆拉进被窝结束。”北海咕哝道，但他还是任由晚钟的手指伸进他的睡衣，把扣子一个个解开。  
没多久，晚钟伏在他身上，硬挺的下体顶着北海的内裤。  
“混蛋。”北海囔道，试图踹他一脚，于是他的腿被压住了。他的双手很轻易就被晚钟用一只手按在了床头，于是他第三次叹了口气，说：“随便你吧。”  
即使他不说，晚钟也会做下去，因为他知道北海并不抗拒，反而比他还要乐在其中。他们早已不能更加了解对方，晚钟知道北海口是心非的习性，北海知道晚钟的粗暴不是罔顾他人意志，于是他们更加深入地、深入地了解了对方。  
大海在东方咆哮着。鲸在电闪雷鸣中开合它的嘴巴，鱼群顺着食道一路向北。海面的波涛上涌起长鲸的泉水。惊雷贯穿了大海，而后大海又是一声叹息。  
大海与苍穹碰撞的时候也会痛。暴风雨和海龙卷摧折桅杆，抛起鱼群，折断人鱼的脊柱，而后这一切沉入深海。  
浪涛最终平静了下来。


End file.
